Starting at the End
by revivingophelia
Summary: Everything comes to an end. It's what you do with the new beginning that counts. Spoilers through Battleground 2013, but set in my own version of a few weeks later. Eve Torres/Seth Rollins.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Starting at the End

Author: Karen U/revivingophelia

Pairing/Character: Eve Torres/Seth Rollins, others

Disclaimer: No one you recognize belongs to me

Rating: R/M

Summary: Everything comes to an end. It's what you do with the new beginning that counts.

Spoilers: **through Battleground 2013, but starts in my own version of a few weeks later**.

Warnings: language, violence, adult situations.

Notes: After seeing the results for Battleground tonight, I got this idea in my head, kind of a 'what if' and, well, this is what happened.

Yeah. Two new stories in less than 24 hours. I just couldn't help myself.

* * *

_[ ... I don't know where you're going... but do you got room for one more troubled soul... I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home... and I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead... this is the road to ruin, and we're starting at the end... - Fall Out Boy, Alone Together... ]_

* * *

Part One

He lay on his back on the table in the trainers' room, pain still radiating through his ribs. He'd actually blacked out when his head had hit the mat, but that didn't mean he didn't know what had happened. It didn't mean he didn't remember it... The pain in his ribs was enough for him to have figured it out.

His tag team partner had speared him, then left him in a heap in the middle of the ring... Easy pickings for their opponents tonight. While he didn't remember being pinned, he knew it had to have happened. He'd been pinned, and now he was a former WWE tag team champion. The Usos had won.

"Your ribs are bruised, not broken. At least, that's what I overheard the trainers saying. They think you have a minor concussion," a quiet female voice said, and he frowned for a moment, feeling like he knew who it was... But she shouldn't be here, should she? Hadn't she quit...? Or was his brain just really scattered right now?

Wincing at the pain that moving caused, Seth Rollins turned his head, his brow furrowing a bit as he looked at the woman that was seated in the chair next to the trainers' table he was on. Her hair was shorter than it had been back when she'd been in the WWE, but her face was unmistakable, those clear green eyes watching him calmly.

"What are you...?"

"Technically I'm here visiting Brie Bella. We've become friends again over the past year or so, and she invited me to come and visit," Eve Torres informed him, watching as he went to push his hair back from his face. He cringed a little at the feeling of the gloves he wore for his matches against his skin, quickly fumbling with them to get them off. He managed one of them fairly easily, but had a little trouble with the other... The man blinking in surprise when Eve reached out to help him tug it off.

He took the glove as she handed it back to him. "Does she know where you are right now?"

Eve shrugged. "Probably. But I'm a grown-up. I can go where I want to."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure your friend hates me," he muttered, looking up at the ceiling, then wincing at the brightness of the light, closing his eyes tightly against the glare. Yeah, that was a bad idea.

"I imagine she hates Randy Orton more than she does you. Also Triple H and, after what he did at Battleground and since then... I'm going with her hating the Big Show more than she hates you, too. And after tonight..."

"I'm sure most of the people in the back were cheering when they saw what happened to me tonight," Seth muttered, and he figured he was right about that. He hadn't exactly made any friends since joining the main roster. He hadn't thought he needed to. He was already friends with Roman and Dean, and he'd figured that was enough. Honestly, it had been enough... Until they decided that the friendship was over.

The Shield was no more... Or, at least, it was a two-man game now, and he was the odd man out. Because if Dean was choosing him over Roman? Then he would be here right now.

"I wasn't cheering."

"You've been gone from the company for most of the year," Seth muttered, then winced at his own words, mostly because he didn't want to offend the one person that was currently being nice to him. Thankfully, she didn't seem to be bothered by his comment.

"True enough. But I was with the company when you joined the main roster, and I was around for the first couple of months. You never gave me any reason to dislike you, so... I don't have a problem with you," she replied, shrugging a little.

"One of the few."

"Maybe. But being in the WWE isn't necessarily about making friends. It's a business, and everyone wants to be successful. People want to be champions-"

"I was one. For months, I was one. I didn't think anyone could beat us," Seth said quietly, then looked over at her. He wasn't sure why he was telling her this; maybe just because she was there. Because she was the one person that was willing to listen. The one person that seemed to care that he'd been attacked by someone he'd considered to be one of his best friends that night. "We were a team. We won as a team, and when we lost, it was as a team. That didn't happen often. Losing. And then... Then came Battleground. That's when it changed. I was the one that was pinned. Cody Rhodes and Goldust got their jobs back because I got pinned, and everyone knew it. I was the weak link."

"Seth-"

"When we had the eleven on three handicap match... I was the last one left. Roman and Dean both got pinned before I did. It was five on one. I got it down to four, but... I lost. It's what people remember, you know. That I got beat down by four guys and got pinned. It's like they forget that Roman and Dean got pinned before me, that I was only alone because they were already gone." He sighed. "I'm rambling."

"You're entitled."

He offered the ghost of a smile, though he really didn't feel at all like smiling. "I bet you're sorry that you came to check on me," he said, looking over at her, and Eve shook her head slightly.

"Not really."

"I bet there's a line of people outside that door waiting to kick me while I'm down."

"Well, if there is, I just won't let them in," Eve replied, then shifted closer to him, her eyes on his. "You're entitled to some wallowing. I'm not going to get on you for that. Your tag team partner - your friend - turned against you tonight, and Dean Ambrose? He's nowhere to be seen. Your friends deserted you. It's worth some wallowing. But after the wallowing, you have to start thinking about something."

"What's that?"

"What you're going to do to fight back."

* * *

Notes: I adore the Shield and hate the idea of them breaking up, but this idea popped into my head about what would happen if/when they did break up and who would be most likely to turn face and, I kind of feel that Seth is the most likely face turn. After Seth was the one pinned at Battleground, I got to thinking about whether Triple H would punish the Shield for losing and if they would stick together through that and then this story happened. So yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, etc., in part 1.

Thanks to everyone giving this one a try.

* * *

Part Two

Brie Bella looked up at the sound of the door to the locker room opening, the woman arching a brow as she watched Eve Torres - a woman that had been both friend and enemy in her past but was now definitely a friend - walked into the room. "I'm guessing I already know where you've been," she said quietly, and Eve shrugged her shoulders.

"If you're guessing that I went to the trainers to check on Seth Rollins... Then you would be right," the former diva said calmly... Well, hopefully not former diva for too long. Brie was trying to talk her into coming back, and she was pretty sure she was close to convincing the other woman that it was a good idea. Vince McMahon had already offered her a contract; she just had to decide whether or not to take it.

Brie dragged her teeth over her bottom lip. "Eve, he's a dangerous man."

"Actually, he's an injured man. Bruised ribs and a minor concussion. I'm guessing a spear from Roman Reigns does even more damage when you're totally unprepared to be on the receiving end of one. Not to mention the fact that he was the one that was in the ring for most of the match anyway," Eve replied, and Brie sighed, stepping closer to the other woman. Reaching out, she put her hands on her friend's shoulders, meeting her gaze.

"Eve... He's a member of the Shield. Or he was before tonight. I know you weren't around, but you've seen what those guys have done-"

"I have. And I saw what Roman Reigns did to his own tag team partner tonight," the former three-time divas' champion said. "Look, Brie, I know what it's like to have people think the worst of me-"

"And maybe Rollins deserves it! I mean... I know you didn't have anything to do with the attack on Kaitlyn at Night of Champions last year. You told me that, and I believe you. But Seth Rollins really did go around beating people down," the other woman said, and Eve sighed.

"I know he did. But... I went anyway. And I don't regret it. How can you expect someone to change if you don't give them the chance to do so?" Eve wanted to know. "And what reason would he have to change if everyone just assumed that he wouldn't?"

"Despite the fact that you totally played the bitch for the last year you were here... Sometimes you are way too nice of a person. Which is probably why Zack Ryder actually thought he had a chance with you at one point. You were too nice to say 'go away, you disgust me, ew, you're pathetic' when he kept asking you out," Brie said, and Eve rolled her eyes at that, taking a step back as she shook her head.

"I wasn't a nice girl by the end of that one... I think we can both agree on that. And I think I got ragged on by you and Nikki about what happened with Zack," she said, and Brie snorted.

"Only because you ditching him meant he was bugging us even more," the other woman retorted, then sighed, going over to one of the tables in the room, hopping up to sit on it. "Look, Eve, I appreciate how nice you can be... I mean, Nikki and I did some pretty crap things to you at various times and some of what you did could probably be seen as retaliation, but ... Here we are, friends again despite everything, and I'm glad for it. But I don't... Being nice to Seth Rollins could backfire."

"And maybe someone being nice to him is all he needs. Right now he's hurt... Physically and emotionally. His ribs will heal, and so will the minor concussion. But what happens emotionally? Odds are he's going to get mad, and he's going to want to get even. As far as we know, Ambrose and Reigns are still in Triple H's back pocket. Maybe he's the one that ordered them to turn against Rollins; we don't know. But if all of you have common enemies... Wouldn't it make sense to work together?"

"But how could anyone trust him?" Brie wanted to know, and Eve shrugged.

"He's been a pretty trustworthy partner before. Reigns turned against him, not the other way around," Eve stated, the woman going over to where her bag lay, and Brie frowned as she watched the other woman start to gather her things. Crossing her arms, Brie slid off the table she'd been sitting on, taking a step toward Eve, then hesitating.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my stuff together. The show's pretty well over, Brie," she said, picking up her purse and pulling the strap up onto her shoulder. The other bag she had with her just had her camera, a couple of books, and her iPad in it... It had been a bit weird to step into an arena without carrying a bag containing wrestling gear.

"I know it is... I just figured that we would all leave together."

"I have my own car," the other woman replied, and Brie sighed.

"Eve, don't go angry-"

"I'm not angry... More like... Determined," the other woman said, then shrugged. "You didn't see him in that trainers' room, Brie. I did. He looked lost and alone and like... He just looked like someone that needed a friend, and even though you say he's dangerous... He didn't seem it. Not then. And to be honest? I can't remember a single instance of him or any other guy in the Shield attacking a woman anyway, so I doubt he would start with me... Especially in the shape he's in."

"Eve, what are you going to do?"

"I'm guessing that the Shield usually arrives together, so I'm assuming he needs a ride. I'm going to offer him one. Shocking, I know... But it just feels like the thing to do."

Brie bit her lip. "Eve, I just... I don't want you to get hurt."

"And I don't plan on getting hurt. I'll call you once I'm safe and sound in my hotel room, okay?" the other woman said, heading for the door of the locker room, nearly walking into Daniel Bryan, who was on his way in. With a smile and a wave, she stepped around the man, then headed down the hallway, and Daniel Bryan frowned as he looked over at his fiancée.

"Where's she going?" he wanted to know, and Brie frowned.

"To adopt a stray Shield member, apparently," she said, and the man frowned.

"What?"

"She's going to check on Seth Rollins. Again. Apparently she feels sorry for him or something. I told her that he's dangerous, but... She's an adult. She can do what she wants. I hope she knows what she's doing," Brie muttered, and Daniel frowned, looking over at the door Eve had just walked through.

"So do I."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, etc., in part 1.

* * *

Part Three

The WWE's doctor gave him a stern look. "Just because you seem lucid, it doesn't mean I'm not going to have to you do the ImPACT test again at the next show, just to make sure. I won't clear you to wrestle until after you've passed it then, and I'm going to strongly suggest that you take it easy until then. On top of that, I'm not releasing you to drive yourself tonight, so you'll have to find someone to ride with or get a cab or something back to your hotel."

Seth jerked a hand through his hair, his gaze sliding to where his things were piled. He had no idea how they'd gotten there... If someone had gone to get his stuff for him, or if Dean and Roman had dumped them somewhere and they'd simply been found. He sincerely doubted that his former teammates had been kind enough to bring his stuff to the training rooms themselves. "I don't have a car anyway," he muttered, shaking his head slightly, glad that the movement didn't cause any pain. Like every other show since the past November, he'd ridden to RAW with Roman and Dean. The rental had been in Roman's name this time... He figured that a cab was the only way he'd be getting back to the hotel tonight. Thankfully, with the way they booked things, they took turns getting a single room, and this time around, it had been his turn... Or maybe that had been less by chance and more by design anyway. Because by his math, it really hadn't been his turn, but Dean had insisted it was, so he'd gone with it... Probably just another piece they were putting his place as they planned to turn against him. The two of them rooming together over the weekend had meant they had more time to discuss things, more time to plan, and it made things easier once they'd turned against him... Although it did, at least, also mean that they didn't have access to the rest of his luggage, meaning that they wouldn't have a chance to screw with his stuff. That was a good thing. Just about the only good thing he had going for him right now.

The doctor frowned as he looked at him. "I'm not sure I like the idea of you being alone tonight, just in case you start feeling worse or something. I've giving you my cell phone number. If you start feeling differently, anything feels off, I want you to call me," the man said, scribbling a set of numbers onto a notepad, then tearing off the sheet of paper and giving it to Seth. "Head injuries can be tricky things, and just because you feel fine now doesn't mean something can't still happen later. I really think-"

"I'll keep an eye on him," a new voice said, though it wasn't entirely new to Seth... After all, he'd heard it earlier that night. In fact, he'd heard that voice describing his injuries that night while he'd been laying on one of the tables in the trainers' room. The woman that it had belonged to had left maybe twenty minutes before, but unless he was currently hearing things, it seemed that she was now back. Looking up, he found her leaning against the doorway, the strap of her purse slung over her shoulder, the woman holding another small bag as well. She appeared ready to leave.

"I don't understand," Seth said quietly, and the former diva arched a brow as she stepped further into the room.

"Then maybe you hit your head harder than we thought," Eve mused, the woman coming to stand in front of him. "I said that I would keep an eye on you. They didn't have any single rooms when I booked. You can have the second bed in mine. I'll keep an eye on you tonight, make sure you get where you need to go in the morning. I've also got a car of my own, so we can head out right now if you want to."

Dr. Sampson frowned a bit, looking from Eve to Seth and then back again, his gaze settling on the woman in front of him. "Eve, are you sure about this?"

"I can handle it. Just give me the instructions... If you have any," the woman said, and the WWE's head doctor eyed her for a moment, like he was trying to assess just how serious she was about this whole thing. After several seconds that seemed as if he was waiting for Eve to declare that she was changing her mind, the man nodded, stepping over to grab his notepad again, scribbling down the same number that he had given to Seth, then a few other instructions. Still looking a bit uncertain, he tore the page off the notepad, then handed it over to Eve.

"If he starts feeling weird, or starts feeling bad, or gets sick, do not hesitate to call me so we can get him checked out. He seems okay now, but head injuries can be tricky things."

Eve nodded. "I know. I'll keep an eye on him," the woman said, then turned to look at Seth. "Are you ready to go?" she asked, and he gave her a look that he knew could only be called incredulous.

"Are you sure about this? I mean... You don't even know me-"

"Yeah, well, if you knew me better, then you would know that I'm really stubborn. I made my choice. So come on. Get up off that table, and let's go. I'm guessing this isn't all of your stuff, so we'll grab your things from your hotel room - hopefully we're staying at the same place, but if not, we'll just stop by your hotel first - and then we'll go back to mine, and... You can sleep or do whatever. But you will be taking it easy tonight, since you've got bruised ribs to go with that probable concussion," she said, moving to stand in front of him, though she stayed far enough back that, when he slid off the table and stood up, he wasn't too close to her. Wincing, he rubbed a hand over his sore ribs, hissing through his teeth. Shaking his head, he looked at Eve, meeting her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" he wanted to know, and the woman shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe I just believe in second chances or something."

"Second chances?" he echoed quietly, and Eve shrugged again, heading over to grab his stuff, then turning to look at him.

"Yeah... But I'm not real big on third chances, so... I suggest you don't blow it. Now come on. Let's get out of here," she said, heading through the door... And since she had his things, Seth really didn't have any choice but to follow.


End file.
